Même quand c'est finit, les problèmes arrivent
by Satsuki-tan
Summary: Il s'était passé quelques mois après le combat contre Checker Face, quelques paisibles mois ou le calme était revenu à Namimori. Mais ils savaient que ça n'allait pas durer. Pause ou abandon (voir note à la fin du chapitre 5).
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Satsuki-tan

Diclaimer : Aucun des perso de reborn ne m'appartient. Seulement les OC's sont à moi.

Raiting : T

Aucune présence de yaoi/yuri/hentai. Aucuns sous-entendus non plus.

* * *

Il s'était passé quelques mois après le combat contre Checker Face, quelques paisibles mois ou le calme était revenu à Namimori. Mais ils savaient que ça n'allait pas durer, dès que deux nouveaux s'étaient inscrits au collège de Namimori, ils s'étaient déjà préparés à la bataille qui arriva.

Mais commençons par le début, voulez-vous ?

C'était donc exactement deux mois après la bataille des arcobaleno que les problèmes commencèrent à arriver d'Italie. Par semaines, une dizaine de personnes mourraient. Les gens étaient choisis au hasard, mais avaient tous une particularité commune, ils étaient des mafieux. N'importe qui ayant au moins ce statut était une victime potentielle. Sortir le soir était devenu déconseillé, mais ils s'en fichaient tous.

Ils n'auraient pas du. À peine avaient-ils sortis leurs armes qu'ils étaient morts. À chaque fois, ils mouraient, mais tous pensaient que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, qu'ils étaient plus malins et qu'ils pourraient tuer le meurtrier.

- J'imagine que je devrais répondre à son invitation, ce sera surement plus drôle là-bas, marmonna une voix ennuyée en partant de la scène de crime.

Cette voix appartenait à une fille d'environ 15ans. Cette fille avait des cheveux courts blonds cendrés, des yeux entre le bleu et le vert. Une peau claire, d'une blancheur maladive. Un corps mince et musclés. Des formes inexistantes ou cachée. Comme habits elle portait un sweat noir sans écritures ni dessins, un jean bleu foncé et des vans noires. À ce moment-là, elle avait plus l'air d'être un homme qu'une fille, mais à vrai dire elle s'en fichait, son apparence lui importait peu. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de l'amusement.

Oui, la raison de tous ces meurtres, c'était qu'une fillette voulait jouer.

Elle arrivait devant une petite maison où elle entra sans prendre la peine de taper à la porte.

- Grande sœur ! Où étais tu encore partie ?! Hurla un garçon qui se trouvait en plein milieu du couloir empêchant notre tueuse d'avancer plus.

Celle-ci eut un petit sourire, mais ne répondit rien. Il le savait déjà très bien, ça se voyait rien qu'à l'air mécontent qu'il affichait.

- Laisse-moi passer Alceo... finit elle par répondre

Et celui-ci s'exécuta.

Alceo était un garçon plus jeune que sa sœur d'une année. Il lui ressemblait en tout point, les mêmes yeux, la même peau blanchâtre, les mêmes cheveux, quoique ceux-ci étaient à peine plus long et totalement décoiffés. La seule grande différence était au niveau de la taille et de la musculature, en effet sa sœur le dépassait presque de dix centimètres et il n'était tout simplement pas musclés.

Il suivit sa sœur jusqu'au salon ou se trouvait tout un petit groupe de six personnes qui comprenait un homme d'environ la quarantaine, deux filles et trois garçons qui eux avaient entre 13 et 17ans.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsque que les deux nouveaux venus arrivèrent dans la pièce.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, commença notre héroïne en allant s'asseoir dans un canapé défoncé par les années, j'ai décidé d'accepter l'invitation pour le Japon, nous partirons donc dès que tout le monde sera près.

Personne ne dit rien, depuis qu'ils avaient reçus une lettre leur proposant de se rendre au Japon ils s'étaient préparés à ce que la petite chef accepte et personne n'était contre le fait de changer de paysage.

- J'appellerais pour donner la réponse tout à l'heure. Vus qu'on partira surement un moment, il faudra s'inscrire au collège qu'il y a là-bas. Mais j'imagine que si je vous inscris personne n'ira ?

Il y eut un grand silence en guise de réponse. Elle hocha la tête et reprit :

- C'est ce que je pensais. Il n'y aura donc qu'Alceo et moi. Elle soupira. Même si vous n'irez pas au collège je veux que vous étudiez au moins pendant votre temps libre, bref, faites comme d'habitude, Fred vérifiera. Je pense que ce sera tout.

Elle soupirait puis pris une bouteille de coca qui se trouvait sur une table basse devant elle et en pris une grande gorgée.

Deux semaines passèrent, lorsqu'ils eurent réglé tous les détails de leur voyage qu'ils partirent. Après avoir passé quelques heures en avions ils arrivèrent au Japon, plus précisément à Namimori.

Toute la joyeuse troupe sortie de l'engin, récupéra ses bagages et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Lorsqu'ils étaient à deux pas de la porte, ils remarquèrent une tête blonde qu'ils connaissaient bien pour avoir passé quelques années avec.

- Naito ! Appelèrent certains enfants du groupe en voyant le garçon qui les attendait.

- Haha, vous êtes là ! J'étais tellement impatient de vous que ça fait deux heures que j'attends ! Dit le garçon rigolant en s'approchant d'eux.

Il y eut quelques rires en guise de réponse. Tout en se dirigeant vers le mini-bus qui les attendait, ils commencèrent à s'échanger les nouvelles, ce qui se passait en Italie, comment était la vie au Japon, la santé et tout ce qui allait avec. Ils mirent environ vingts minutes à arriver dans la grande maison ou tous allaient résider à partir de maintenant.

Le week-end passa rapidement. Ils avaient passé ces deux jours à s'amuser et n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit, le décalage horaire n'avait pas aidé. C'est donc dans un état se rapprochant de celui d'un zombi, que le frère et la sœur se levèrent pour aller en cours. Alceo rappela une trentaine de fois à sa sœur de mettre son uniforme alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre -et même de la maison- en nuisette. Ils mirent presque une heure à se préparer et lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Naito entra dans leur chambre.

- On doit partir maintenant, sinon on arrivera en retard sinon le chef du comité de discipline va nous tuer.

Alceo se demanda s'il était sérieux, par tuer il voulait dire engueuler, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des problèmes dès le premier jour, c'est pourquoi il se dépêcha de mettre ses chaussures disant à sa sœur de faire vite.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois étaient en route et marchaient d'un pas rapide pour éviter d'arriver après la sonnerie, ce qu'ils réussirent en arrivant 30secondes avant. Alceo se sépara de sa sœur, qui suivait Naito. Il soupirait se demandant si ça se passerait bien pour elle.

- Aujourd'hui nous accueillons dans notre classe une nouvelle qui arrive d'Italie. Dit la prof marmonnant à la fin un "encore" que personne, ou presque, n'entendit. Elle reprit : Je la laisse se présenter.

Dans la salle, un certain petit groupe commença à regarder la jeune fille d'un air méfiant, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

- Hurm... fit elle pour s'éclaircir la gorge, je suis Evelina Cantera, mais je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Eva. Euh... je sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire donc euh... Yoroshiku ?

* * *

Huhu, pour le titre j'avais sérieusement aucune idée, j'étais à deux doigts de mettre un truc genre "andzfoe", mais je pense que ce ne serait pas très bien passé. Enfin bref :'D

Enfin, bref, voici ma première fanfic, j'ai hésité à poster mais bon. Pour l'instant on ne sait rien sur les OC's mais ça viendra avec les chapitres, il faudra juste être patient.

Je posterais le second chapitre... bah faudrait que je le finisse. Mais je pense que je pourrais le sortir dans pas longtemps o/


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre o/

Cette fois ci on voit un peu plus les personnages du manga contrairement au chapitre précédent.

* * *

La journée s'était passée sans problème. Eva avait passé la journée à répondre à diverses questions auxquelles elle répondit par divers mensonges qu'elle avait heureusement préparé la veille en compagnie de son frère. Ce qui donnait quelque chose du genre " Mes parents sont allés faire un tour du monde, je vis donc depuis six mois avec mon frère chez oncle qui s'est fait muter ici. J'habite pour l'instant chez Naito qui est un ami d'enfance, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. " Ce dernier n'ayant pas entendu ou compris la plupart de la conversation approuva simplement ces mensonges.

Puis, la pause déjeuné arriva. C'est soulagée qu'elle se leva. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et avait donc très faim.

- Cantera-san, ça te dit de venir manger avec nous, proposa une gentille rouquine accompagnée de deux amies.

Elle se retourna surprise vers les trois filles qui venaient de lui parler, puis après avoir fait mine de réfléchir, elle accepta. Les quatre jeunes filles collèrent leurs tables puis mangèrent chacune leurs bento. Eva appris que la rouquine était Sasagawa Kyoko, elle avait un grand-frère qui était dans la classe supérieure et elle était très populaire. La brune avec les cheveux longs c'était Kurokawa Hana, elle n'avait rien de particulier, c'était la meilleure amie de Kyoko. La dernière, était la plus spéciale. Dokuro Chrome, avait des cheveux violets coupé court avec des épis étrange faisant penser à un fruit exotique. Elle semblait assez timide et lançait souvent des regards à un groupe de garçons assez bruyant qui se trouvait à quelques mètres.

Eva insista pour que les filles l'appellent par son prénom, elle trouvait que les noms de familles donnaient une impression de distance ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, puis c'était assez inhabituel pour elle. Elle eut donc en retour l'autorisation pour les appeler chacune par leurs prénoms respectifs.

La pause finit, les cours reprirent pour finir dès que la sonnerie retentis. Tous partirent dans leurs coins, certains nettoyaient la classe, d'autres allaient dans leurs clubs et les derniers rentraient chez eux.

Eva avait décidé de chercher un club, elle pensait que c'était un bon moyen de s'intégrer. Elle se fit accompagner par Chrome qui devint plus timide lorsque ses deux amies la laissèrent avec Evelina pour aller dans leurs clubs respectifs.

- Tu ne fais partie d'aucun club, chrome ? demanda Eva pour briser le silence qui s'installait entre elle

La petite violette sursauta en l'entendant parler puis hocha la tête. La blonde soupira intérieurement se demandant pourquoi elle ne répondait pas avec des mots. Peut être qu'avec une question plus ouverte obtiendrait elle de meilleurs résultats. Elle demanda donc :

- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ? Il y a plein de club, non ? Rien ne t'intéresse ?

Heureusement pour Chrome, elles étaient arrivées devant la salle du club de kendo, (Eva avait décidé qu'elle participerait à un club de sport n'ayant aucun sens de l'art et ne voulant pas utiliser son cerveau) elle pu donc signaler à son interlocutrice qu'elles étaient arrivées et ne pas répondre à sa question.

Le capitain du club, un certain Mochida Kensuke s'était rapidement présenté et avait proposé de faire une démonstration qu'Eva avait accepté en retenant Chrome par le bras pour qu'elle ne parte. Elles ne furent guère très impressionnée, les deux filles avaient déjà vus des combats d'un niveau supérieur, mais ne firent aucun commentaire là-dessus.

Eva remercia poliment le capitaine et les membres pour la démonstration puis entrainant toujours la pauvre Chrome avec elle décida d'aller dans le club de boxe qui se trouvait plus loin. En chemin, elles passèrent devant le club d'athlétisme, foot, tenis, baseball et basket qu'elles observèrent sans faire plus de commentaire, Eva ne s'intéressait pas à ces sports-là, non pas qu'elle les trouvait sans intérêt, au contraire, elle y jouait souvent avec ses amis, mais pour elle le Japon était un pays pour les sports de combat.

Elles se firent accueillir par le frère de Kyoko, enfin d'après ce qu'elle avait compris pendant la pause de midi, son frère était le capitaine du club de boxe, qui était un gars bruyant et... extrême. Eva demanda encore une démonstration et fut stupéfaite par la force avec laquelle il envoyait ses adversaires au tapis. Était-il vraiment humain ? Elle demanda donc à faire un essai, qu'il accepta. Elle se pris des coups qu'elle encaissa moyennement bien, mais elle pu aussi en donner.

- Rejoins mon club à l'extrême ! Dit Ryohei lorsqu'elle était presque écroulée après avoir utilisé toute son énergie.

Et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle accepta en se fixant deux objectifs au passage : être capable d'encaisser tous les coups et pouvoir faire un combat de plus de 30minutes. Après avoir rempli quelques papiers pour être officiellement dans le club, elle alla rejoindre son amie avec qui elle partie en voyant l'heure. C'était la fin de sa première journée au collège de Namimori. Après un bout de chemin ensemble, les deux se séparèrent.

* * *

Tsuna avait passé une journée relativement calme. Une nouvelle était arrivée dans sa classe, mais après avoir passé la journée à l'observer avec Gokudera et Yamamoto il n'avait rien remarqué qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

- Dame-Tsuna, n'accorde pas ta confiance à cette fille. Dit simplement Reborn lorsque celui lui dit ce qu'il pensait d'Evelina.

Tsuna acquiesça puis commença à faire ses devoirs pour ne pas se faire tuer par l'arcobaleno.

* * *

Le chapitre 3 est en cours, mais étant très occupée pour la semaine à venir je ne sais pas quand est ce que je le finirait.

Vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir et pourrait m'aider à améliorer la qualité de cette fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ~!

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans problème majeur pour Tsuna. Il y avait bien eu quelques disputes entre Gokudera et Yamamoto qui détruisirent au passage ce qui les entourait ce qui énerva grandement Hibari qui les mordait à mort pour leur faire payer leurs crimes, contre ce qui était souvent les murs du collège. Mais au final, les deux arrivaient toujours à éviter une mort douloureuse.

Chrome passait beaucoup de temps avec Kyoko, Hana et Eva qui avait décidé de rendre la petite gardienne de la brume moins timide en sa présence.

Ryohei lui était heureux que la nouvelle ai accepté d'entrer dans son club et soit motivée. Les quelques autres membres avaient maintenant un peu de présence féminine, mais malheureusement pour eux celle-ci les ridiculisait en les mettant rapidement au tapis.

Lambo, passait sa journée à jouer à la maison avec la mama.

Quant à Mukuro, celui-ci ne donna aucun signe de vie, mais tout le monde se doutait qu'il se trouvait avec le gang Kikuyo dans leur bâtiment en ruine qui ne demandait qu'à être détruit.

Et pour finir, Reborn surveillait personnellement les deux nouveaux, il était trop méfiant pour les laisser agir à leur guise et ne pouvait pas laisser Tsuna et les autres s'en occuper à cause de leur manque de discrétion et du fait qu'ils puissent se faire facilement berner.

C'est comme ça qu'il était arrivé chez Naito après s'être déguisé en enfant et que Naito l'ai invité sans poser de question après que celui-ci le lui ai demandé. Naito égale à lui-même ne l'avait pas reconnu, sa famille non plus et Eva, Alceo ainsi que tout leur groupe ne le connaissant pas n'aurait pas pu le reconnaitre.

Reborn, découvrit donc trois choses, premièrement Eva avait menti, il n'y avait pas seulement trois nouvelles têtes à Namimori, mais huit. Deuxièmement, Eva était complètement différente lorsqu'elle se trouvait dehors ou chez elle. Dehors elle pouvait paraitre amicale, mais chez elle, elle ne souriait presque pas, passait son temps allongée à dormir ou à somnoler et quand elle ne faisait pas ça, elle faisait la gueule parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit et semblait être une espèce de mini-chef hyper-autoritaire ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant. Le troisième point n'était pas moins important, elle était au courant du fait que Naito était dans la mafia. En même temps, comment ne pouvait elle pas l'être en habitant sous le même toit que lui et tous ses hommes ?

- Oh fait... demanda une petite fille rousse en montrant Reborn sans s'adresser à lui, que fais cette personne ici ? Puis, qui est ce ?

C'est un garçon brun d'environs 17ans s'appelant Sofian qui répondit en haussant les épaules :

- Je sais pas, Charlotte, je crois que c'est Naito qui l'a ramené, c'est bien ça ? Finit il en se tournant vers celui ci

Naito répondit joyeusement :

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Et... je sais pas qui c'est !

Alceo soupira exaspéré et heureux que sa sœur ne l'ai pas entendu, car sinon elle aurait frappé Naito en lui disant quelque chose du style " Putain, mais t'es con, t'es un boss de la mafia et tu invites chez toi n'importe quel inconnu juste pour le plaisir ? Tu veux mourir ?". Bien sûr elle avait remarqué le gamin, mais elle ne s'en était pas plus occupée que ça, elle se foutait de ce qui se passait tant que la maison et ses habitants étaient toujours là et qu'on ne la réveillait pas.

- Je vais faire le diner, dit la rouquine en regardant l'heure sur son portable, Alceo, tu pourrais aller prévenir tout le monde et leur dire de mettre la table pour dans trente minutes ?

Alceo hocha la tête puis parti aller chercher tous les hommes de la famille Tomaso, puis la petite se tourna vers Reborn et lui demanda gentiment :

- Tu manges ici ou pas ?

Reborn se souvenant que la Mama avait dit qu'elle partait pour la soirée chez une amie et que c'était donc Bianchi qui était chargée du repas accepta l'offre.

La jeune fille partie aux fourneaux, le repas fut rapidement finis, peut être un peu trop rapidement pour la quantité qu'il y en avait et le nombre de personne à s'en occuper, mais personne ne semblait s'en étonner. La table fut mise dans les temps et tout le monde était installé, sauf Evelina qui était toujours allongée sur un canapé dans une autre pièce.

- Fred, tu pourrais la réveiller ? Demanda Sofian pendant qu'il s'occupait de servir tout le monde avec Charlotte.

L'adulte allait se lever lorsqu'une voix le stoppa.

- C'est pas la peine, je suis déjà levé, dit la jeune fille d'une voix somnolente en arrivant dans la pièce.

Elle alla s'installer en bout de table entre Reborn et son frère. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'arcobaleno, trop fatiguée après son réveil pour lui accorder un regard. Dès qu'elle s'assit, tout le monde lança un "itadakimasu" puis ils commencèrent à manger dans un beau bordel.

Reborn observa tout ça sans rien dire et se contenta de manger son steak et ses haricots qu'il ne trouva pas mauvais du tout. Le repas fut fini après une bonne, il parti sans rien dire dès que tout le monde fut sorti de table.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Tsuna, presque tout le monde était en train de dormir (ou bien ils étaient morts à cause de ce qu'ils avaient mangés ?), seule Bianchi était toujours levée et attendait dans le salon. Elle accueillit Reborn qui monta directement à l'étage.

* * *

Vous remarquerez que dans cette fanfic, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues, c'est normal, je suis absolument nul pour ça pis j'ai du mal à faire réagir les personnages :'D Enfin, j'essayerais d'en mettre plus pour les prochains chapitres o/

Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews ~


	4. Chapter 4

Ma vie étant loin d'être passionnante, je n'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à raconter donc passons directement au chapitre 4~

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent, puis un lundi seul Alceo se présenta en cours et ce fut pareil tous les autres jours de cette semaine là, sa sœur était trop malade disait-il lorsque les professeurs lui posaient la question.

Ça arrivait souvent qu'elle le soit comme ça, depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait un corps faible face aux maladies et pouvait donc attraper n'importe quelle maladie à tout moment. Cette fois-ci elle avait beaucoup de fièvre et une toux grasse et son frère accompagné de presque tous les habitants de la grande maison l'avaient retenue pour qu'elle ne tombe pas plus malade qu'elle ne l'était en sortant.

Bien que Naito habite avec Eva, c'était Tsuna qui avait été chargé de lui ramener les devoirs, c'est donc dès que les cours et les activités des clubs furent finit qu'accompagné de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome, Naito et pour finir de Reborn qui avait décidé de continuer à surveiller la jeune fille, qu'il se dirigea vers la maison du jeune boss des Tomaso ou se trouvait la malade.

Celle-ci, en entendant qu'elle avait de la visite, dit aux membres de sa famille dont elle n'avait pas parlé de l'existence à ses camarades, de ne pas se faire remarquer pendant ce temps et ils partirent donc dans leurs chambres quand les jeunes collégiens arrivèrent.

Elle se força un petit sourire lorsque Tsuna rentra dans sa chambre l'air un peu gêné. Elle évita de sortir une blague concernant l'endroit ou se trouvait ses petites culottes pour avoir le plaisir de voir son visage rougir, car tout le reste du groupe arriva, elle fut étonnée de voir tant de monde.

- Cantera-san, voilà les cours, dit il en lui tendant un tas de feuille qu'elle attrapa.

Elle pris un air un peu fâchée, Tsuna se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal lorsqu'elle dit :

- Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas Cantera-san mais Eva. Cantera il y en a plein, mais d'Eva il n'y a que moi.

- 'sois pas aussi aussi familière avec Juudaime, stupide femelle !

Eva était bloquée comme si les mots précédents avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau pendant que Takeshi rigolait.

- Stu... stupide femelle ?!

Elle commença à se lever pour aller le frapper, mais fut immédiatement stoppée par Kyoko et Hana qui la forcèrent à se rasseoir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Eva-chan, commença Kyoko, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas contre toi.

Lorsqu'Hana et Kyoko jugèrent que leur amie était redevenue assez calme pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Gokudera elles s'éloignèrent.

Au final, ils restèrent près d'une heure durant laquelle Eva voulut à trois reprise tuer Gokudera qui lui criait dessus dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler à Tsuna, elle voulut aussi se battre contre Ryohei qui même en voyant son état lui disait de faire de la boxe, mais à chaque fois ses trois amies la retenaient à tour de rôle lui disant de plus en plus sévèrement qu'elle n'était pas en état de se lever et qu'elle devait se reposer. Tsuna lui observait ses gardiens et voyait l'état de la maison se détériorer petit à petit. Naito lui n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer et rigolait avec Yamamoto en voyant Eva et Gokudera se disputer, car comme ils ne pouvaient pas en venir aux mains, ils avaient commencé leurs joutes verbales. Ils furent arrêtés par Mangusta qui entendant le boucan qu'ils faisaient et voyant qu'une des portes coulissantes s'était cassée avait demandé à ce que les invités partent.

Dès que les visiteurs furent loin, Charlotte, bientôt accompagnée de quatre autres personnes, se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur boss.

Charlotte était petite, c'était la plus jeune du groupe avec ses 12ans mais était peut-être la plus mature. C'était elle qui s'occupait des tâches ménagères et de la nourriture, si elle ne s'en occupait pas, personne ne le ferait, ça, elle le savait très bien. Ses cheveux étaient roux foncés attachés en deux couettes basses qui arrivaient juste en dessous d'une poitrine qui commençait à peine à se former. Elle avait des yeux bleus clairs qui ressortaient plus qu'au naturel à cause d'un petit trait avec un khôl gris. Niveau vestimentaire, elle avait récupéré les vieilles robes de Pantera avec qui elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien depuis leur rencontre.

La première personne qui rejoignit Charlotte était Noah. Son vrai prénom était en fait Noémie, mais ne l'aimant pas, elle avait décidé de prendre ce surnom qu'elle trouvait plus classe. Elle était celle qui s'occupait... de rien en fait. Elle ne faisait jamais rien et passait son temps à rester sur un canapé à écouter de la musique et à manger diverses sucreries. Elle était âgée de 14ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns avec plusieurs mèches multicolores, de grand yeux noisettes et des cils qui paraissaient plus nombreux et long grâce à une couche de mascara parfaitement mise. Étant plutôt calme à ce moment-là, elle avait un air enfantin qui contrastait avec sa tenue qui donnait l'impression d'une fille allant à un concert de rock alors qu'avec son visage on l'aurait plutôt vu avec une jolie robe.

La deuxième personne était Sofiane, un garçon brun de 17ans, grand et plutôt mince, il avait quelques poils au menton, mais heureusement pour lui ça s'arrêtait là, il trouvait que les poils en trop grand nombre et super visible étaient dégueulasse et il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas s'épiler le torse ou passer son temps à se raser pour ne pas avoir de barbe. Oui, il avait de la chance d'être imberbe et les filles du groupe l'enviaient secrètement à ce sujet. Bref. Il avait des yeux verts qui se rapprochant se la pupille avaient un joli dégradé marron clair. Son style vestimentaire à lui était simple, un tee-shirt noir avec un jean et des vans datant de l'année passée. Il était un grand amateur de jeux vidéos divers et y jouait très souvent. À part ça, il s'occupait de faire les courses et lorsqu'il était en Italie, il s'était trouvé divers jobs pour arrondir les fins de mois. Chose qu'il avait arrêté de faire lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Naito.

Le troisième arrivé était Alceo qui était resté dans la chambre de Sofiane qui avait voulu lui faire tester un de ses nouveaux jeux. Il ne s'était pas changé en rentrant et portait donc toujours son uniforme scolaire. Lui ne faisait jamais rien, il était juste là.

Finalement, la quatrième était Fred, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année. C'était celui qui s'occupait du petit groupe, signait les papiers , travaillait et payait les biens les plus importants. C'était le seul adulte et c'était pour ça qu'il se devait de montrer l'exemple et être stricte pour garder une certaine crédibilité, bien que ceux-ci, depuis quelques années aient commencé à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il était grand avec une musculature importante. Pour son âge, il était plutôt bel-homme. Sa peau était bien entretenue, on voyait à peine les débuts des rares rides qu'il pouvait avoir. Il était naturellement bronzé, les cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu avec un vieux jean qui était toujours en parfait état.

Ils passèrent la porte de la chambre pendant que Eva parlait à Naito :

- Au fait Naito, commença t elle en se levant lentement, c'était quoi cette histoire de "Juudaime" ?

Naito eu besoin d'un moment pour comprendre et quand ses deux neurones furent connectés il déglutit en se tendant et se concentrant sur le sol qu'il trouvait soudain magnifique. C'était l'un des rares moment où il prenait un air sérieux, ce qui inquiéta Eva qui n'en avait pas l'habitude, après tout, voir sérieuse une personne qui passe son temps à rire et à débiter un flot de conneries, ça fait un choc. Elle s'attendait au pire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naito ?

- Hu ? Fit il en relevant la tête. Ah, oui, Tsuna... C'est... C'est Vongola Decimo...

Eva cligna des yeux puis lui fit répéter pas moins de dix fois la fin de sa phrase. Naito s'excusa de lui avoir caché ça. Après tout, les Vongola étaient les ennemis de ce qu'avait été la famille d'Eva.

* * *

Huhu, j'ai rien à dire donc laissez des reviews \o/


	5. Chapter 5

Le week-end passa. Eva s'était rétablie aussi bien émotionnellement à cause de sa découverte et du choc qu'elle avait causé, que physiquement à cause de sa fièvre et sa toux, bien que cette dernière n'avait pas totalement disparut.

Eva n'avait plus parlé de ça, de toute façon "elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment" avait elle pensé. Elle avait donc décidé de continuer à se comporter normalement en cours. La seule chose qui changea, c'est qu'elle recommença ses "ballades nocturnes" pendant lesquelles elle faisait le tri dans ses pensées, car en plus de s'amuser, ces "ballades" était le meilleur moyen pour elle de méditer sur les sujets importants.

* * *

Un mois passa, les vacances d'été étaient proches, tout le monde était heureux qu'elles arrivent enfin. Surtout un petit brun qui oubliait qu'un gamin sadique lui réservait quelque chose qui lui ferait regretter les cours. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu, si Tsuna n'avait pas reçu un étrange papier dans son casier à chaussure.

En premier lieu, il voulu cacher le papier. Il savait que ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour... non, plutôt de guerre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que ça recommence. Il craignait ce qui pouvait arriver, à chaque fois c'était de pire en pire. Et il ne voulait plus que personne ne soit impliqué dans ces choses dangereuses.

Malheureusement, Gokudera et Yamamoto qui étaient à côté de lui remarquèrent directement la feuille blanche soigneusement pliée en quatre.

- On dirait que t'as du succès Tsuna ! Dit Yamamoto en rigolant

Tsuna qui s'apprêtait à mettre la feuille dans sa poche se tendit légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à Gokudera.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Juudaime ? Demanda t il

Reborn sorti d'une de ses cachette à cet instant et pris le papier des mains de l'adolescent et lu rapidement. Son regard s'obscurcit sous son fedora et sans un mot il tendit la feuille à Gokudera qui la pris et lu à son tour. A peine avait il finit qu'il sorti un bâton de dynamite en criant :

- C'est surement cette stupide femelle qui a envoyé ça ! Je vais la tuer tout de suite !

Tsuna essaya de calmer Gokudera pendant que Yamamoto rigolait.

La stupide femelle, ou plutôt Eva avait choisit le meilleur moment pour arriver. En voyant leurs expressions lorsqu'elle arriva, elle compris qu'ils savaient de qui était la lettre. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour changer d'attitude, c'est pour ça qu'elle les salua avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Tsuna, Takeshi, M. Poulpe.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot et partie rapidement en sautillant rapidement jusqu'à son casier. Tsuna la regarda partir, puis demanda à son bras droit la lettre qu'il commença à lire. Elle disait ceci :

_" Chers petits Vongola,_

_Pour ces vacances, je vous invite à participer à mon jeu._

_Le lieu et la date précise vous sera communiqué vendredi soir._

_Tous refus de participation ne sera pas accepté. Je vous conseille aussi fortement de ne rien tenter. Vous savez, les accidents arrivent très vite. _

_Enfin bref, profitez bien du temps qu'il vous reste ~ 3"_

- Que comptes-tu faire Dame-Tsuna ? Demanda Reborn lorsque le petit brun eu finit de lire

- On n'a pas le choix... commença t il, je sais qu'Eva-san ne rigole pas. On va devoir se battre...

Et le vendredi soir arriva. Evelina avait demandé à Kyoko de donner un papier à Tsuna. Pourquoi ? Elle savait que si elle s'occupait de leur remettre ce papier, le jeune mafieux lui poserait des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre pour le moment, alors qu'il ne dirait surement rien à la petite rousse.

Enfin... Ils avaient une semaine...

* * *

EDIT du 25/06 : N'attendez pas de prochain chapitre, y'en aura surement pas avant... très très longtemps. Même si d'après les stats je vois qu'il n'y a quasi personne qui lit j'ai décidé de prévenir et de donner les raisons.

Donc, déjà parce que d'après les stats, il y a de moins en moins de monde qui lit.

Ce qui nous fait arriver au deuxième point, le manque de motivation. Si personne ne lit, je suis pas motivée, je pense que c'est assez logique.

Puis après y'a les vacances donc le manque de temps pour écrire.

Fin, voilà. Je posterais pas le prochain chapitre étant donné qu'en fait je pense plutôt recommencer la fic (si toutefois la motivation vient). J'ai enfin relut les chapitres que j'avais posté en essayant d'avoir un avis plus objectif pis en fait... c'est de la grosse merde '-'

Bref.


End file.
